


Free Points.

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [13]
Category: Big Fat Quiz of the Year RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll give you a blowjob…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Points.

And you weren’t lying, you didn’t even know it at the time you said it but you weren’t lying. And even as you went to his dressing room after the show, you knew it was wrong, that you were in a committed relationship, hell you were married to the most beautiful woman you had ever seen and he was with Karoline, he was in a committed relationship too and you knew he would hate you if you ruined that. 

But then you were knocking on the door, and he was answering, and there was a smirk on his face and none of it mattered anymore. You were doing this and he was more than willing to comply, and as the door shuts behind you, you decide you couldn’t care less what people thought of you.


End file.
